A Journey Begins From Deep WithIn
by F-14 Tomcat Lover
Summary: A group of Atlantic Federation troops have commited the unthinkable. They have defected to the Orb Union, but a bigger battle is looming over the horizen. Will they win against Blue Cosmos and bring truth and freedom back to the Atlantic Federation?
1. Default Chapter

"_**A Journey Starts From With-In"**_

Prologue

_Hell's Fury_ and _Heaven's Wrath_

"The _Archangel_ and the Defense Fleet are retreating from the battle!" Everyone looked to their only escape leaving them behind. "DAMNNNN! WE'RE DEAD MEN FOR SURE NOW!" yelled one man. "I DISAGREE!" yelled another. All eyes fell upon the man as he pointed at the sky. They all turned to look. "EARTH ALLIANCE TRANSPORTS!" they all chorused.

"Looks like they installed a Cyclops System sir," the male techie, age 21, blue eyed, short black hair, tan skin, feminine complexion though, but tough as a mule veteran, reported. "Humph!" The captain then stood. He had brought the _E.A.S._ (Earth Alliance Ship) _Hell's Fury_ and her sister, _Heaven's Wrath_, to save JOSH-A, not witness its destruction. "Friendlies! They're trapped by enemy forces!" shouted another techie, female age 17 or 18, long brown hair down to her waist, matching brown eyes, but a raw newbie. The captain nodded. He looked around the bridge of the _Hell's Fury_. She and her sister ship, _Heaven's Wrath_, were misnamed vessels of the misnamed _Archangel_-Class. 'Now though,' he thought,' they're amply named.' Breathing deeply as he saw the "kids," 'too many were under 16 years of age. Though they were elsewhere then on the frontline or in the……..' Standing up," tell him to launch! All ships! WE ARE COMMITED TO BATTLE! RESCUE THE TRAPPED, THE SURVIVORS, AND ANY CIVIES AND THEN BUG OUT!"

One man seating in his combat unit had a smile his known stone-like features. Any one of his troops looking at his face over there monitors instantly became frightened. He saw this and ordered," Don't fear me in battle! Unless you're the enemy!" The troops uneasily began to relax, but he said one more thing," we will be aiding any and all surviving allied forces in a retreat, a stragetic retreat, mind you. We will not be running like whipped dogs." At this the troops under his command began to relax until he caught one of the female pilots with a male mechanic in her unit. "PFC. LAMBERT!" Immediately the man left after a quick kiss good bye. "S-s-s-sorry C-c-c-colonel Jackson. It won't-"He cut her off, "Just remember to switch your vid-link and comm-link over to only receive next time." His smile calmed everyone in the **232nd California Mobile Youth Company**, a scratch force of kids with some battle-harden leaders like Jackson. The captain of _Hell's Fury_, Captain Bernard Cooke, face came up on Lieutenant Colonel Pete Jackson's main vid-comm. "Colonel….. You have your orders. LAUNCH!" he practically yelled into the monitor. LTC Jackson saluted sharply and said," Keep me informed of the battle. I don't want to lose anymore greenhorn nuggets." With that, he launched into battle in his GAT-01 Strike Dagger Command Unit Mobile Suit. Quickly followed by the rest of his command of 109 GAT-01 Strike Dagger Mobile Suits.


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Gundam or Ace Combat 5. I'll be using bits and pieces from Ace Combat 5 to write this, but there will be no real influence from AC5 on this story. Generally only names and comments will be used.

"_**At First it appears as a Dark Demon"**_

Chapter 1

_The Beginning_

_Historical Notes on the Free Atlantians_

_By Mirillia Haw_

_October 15th, 110 C.E._

"_The Free Atlantic Federation Forces, commonly referred to as the Free Atlantians, is a misleading name. The Free Atlantians started with Californians from the west coast of the Atlantic Federation, namely as implied that they were from the state California of the former United States of America, who openly denounced the government of the Atlantic Federation as Impearlistic Fascists and murders of the innocence of humanity and thus rebelled by defection to the Orb Union and later the Triple Ship Alliance. The results were disastrous for the Atlantic Federation that has been trying since the end of the 2nd Space War in Cosmic Era Year 75 to avoid and drop the issue of the "Worst Administration of the Atlantic Federation" to date. Though many argue that these heroes will be forgotten and every attempt is being made to acknowledge these heroes by those who believed that they did right and followed their sworn oaths to the letter._

_Among these leaders is Uzumi Yula Atha-Zala, the son of Lady Cagalli Yula Atha and Lord Athrun Zala of the Orb Union, is attempting to find a place of honor and remembrance of these fallen heroes who now litter the aged battlefields of the 1st and 2nd Space Wars. Even the Junk Guild has begun work to salvage and recover all artifacts pertaining to these heroes. Even my old friend and fellow shipmate, Colonel Kira Yamato (ret.), of the Orb National Royal Guard and twin brother of Lady Cagalli, is also trying to find any and all information and backgrounds related to the Free Atlantians and most especially their leader Colonel Pete Jackson "The Ghost of Burma Ridge." The said infamous commander, whose leg-infantry defeated a numerical superior force of ZAFT Mobile Suits and Agiles shortly after the start ZAFT military campaign to capture Kaohsiung Mass Driver, Taiwan, Republic of East Asia."_

June 14th, 70th Year of the Cosmic Era

As the sun was setting in the east, a large force of Zodiac Alliance Freedom Treaty, ZAFT, mobile suit GINNs and CQUEs began to move forth with the support of 234 Agiles flying top cover. The mobile suits numbered an impressive 578 mobile suits followed by support teams. They were to meet up with a force of 273 GINNs and BuCUEs with 179 Agiles at a point known as Burma Ridge, a former part of the Burma Road of World War 2 linage. Unfortunately for the ZAFT forces, they were to never get to their objectives of Taoshuing and Hong Kong Sectors, then onto Kaohsiung Mass Driver.

Almost from the get go, they fell under attack. Both columns ran into intense fire from a force of the newly arrived 132nd Infantry Division, Atlantic Federation. With the 132nd Div. were the Republic of East Asia's 5th and 16th Republican Guard Divisions and the 9th East Asian Corps made up of the 1st, 2nd, 29th, and 59th Infantry Divisions along with the 53rd and 63rd Armored Divisions and the 505th Armored Infantry Division. As impressive as the sound of the force, only the 132nd had any fight in it. The 5th and 16th Divisions fled almost immediately, though the 132nd never faulted them for it as they had been nearly depleted in an earlier failed assault and of the 9th Corps, only the 1st and the 29th were combat worthy. As for the 505th, they were 11 kilometers behind enemy lines and were completely cut off.

The 505th AID made a grand stand with its remaining personnel at their position, but they were eventually forced to surrender after only 3 hrs of hard fighting had nearly killed or wounded all the survivors and the loss of all their heavy weapons and the expenditure of their last rounds. The 2nd Division held for an hour, before they were flanked and forced to retreat and the 59th just simply vanished. The 132nd along with the 1st and 29th Divisions fought back, but were eventually driven back, except a small force of 239 men and 23 officers of 132nd Division's 999th Battalion, 6049th Regiment were caught off from the main body atop Burma Ridge. Of the 23 officers, only one captain and three 1st Lieutenants were left to constitute the unit's command staff, among them a raw 1st Lieutenant Peter Jon Jackson assigned the River Line of Burma Ridge.

The trapped unit immediately turned down offers of surrender and fought back, calling themselves **"The Trashed Bashed Beatniks of Burma Ridge."** Immediately the ZAFT forces began an attempt to take the ridge with only 48 GINNs, 32 CQUEs, and 58 BuCUEs with 107 Agiles for air support, only to be stop dead by the Beatniks. The 29th Division had discovered that the terrain did not favor BuCUEs and had told the 132nd upon its arrival. The Beatniks used this fact to lay traps and ambushes for the four-legged mobile suits. 1LT Pete Jackson used his anti-air and tank teams to best affect here. The resulting fighting between Jackson's leg-infantry and ZAFT's Teams Haiden, Archer, and Zukav with the 102nd Air Support Team was disastrous for the ZAFT forces.

The BuCUEs of Team Haiden walked right into a coordinated fire cauldron of anti-tank missiles and guns that tore wholes into their formation. Team Leader Kai Haiden ordered his pilots to jump out of the river valley they were in and break into the open ground behind Burma Ridge, but powerful cables were shot above the attack group effectively creating a net over the now trapped BuCUEs to the ground where they were getting pummeled from the anti-armor teams in the hills. When they called for the Agiles of the 102nd, they flew into a hellish nightmare of small arms and anti-air fire that wiped out the 1st and 3rd Sections while devastating the 4th Section.

Soon the 24 GINNs and 16 CQUEs of Team Zukav, led by Team Leader Anthony Zukav, arrived with the 2nd and 5th Sections of the 102nd AST, only to find that they were too late. The BuCUEs of Team Haiden lay in ruins. Barely 11 minutes had passed between the start of the engagement and the arrival of the Team Zukav, but the BuCUEs remains lay before them. Then the 2nd and 5th Sections came under intense AA fire from the surrounding heights that lasted no more than a minute or two, but both sections had vanished, replaced with falling debris. There were no parachutes to be seen, in fact the only survivors now of the 102nd was the remnants of 4th Section and the 6th Section flying top cover for Team Archer. Then the radio came alive with Team Archer's battle cries for help.

"This is Archer 15! Our air-cover gone and we're trapped in a ravine! Team….AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Archer 17 here! We lost…. WHAT? I'm…AAAHHHH!"

"Our leaders are dead! Retreat! Retreat!"

"I'm caught in trip wire at the back! We've got to go forward! DAMN! I can't cut free! What? Enemy….. Someone help….."

"Archer 23's dead!"

"Move Forward! Move……."

"Somebody! Help….."

"Team Zukav! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU? ARGH!"

Team Zukav turned to go rescue their commands only to once again to have the river valley of life turned into a river valley of death. The BuCUEs behind them came alive and firing their missiles and their cannons at the backs of Team Zukav. 1LT. Jackson's men had captured the few remaining operation BuCUEs and had quickly learned how to operate the weapons. Since the BuCUEs could not move, the gunners knew they were sitting targets, but with anti-armor teams firing from the hills, the ZAFT mobile suits didn't last long.

Three days after that victory the Beatniks were hit hard by ZAFT forces. Of the 23 officers, only Jackson was left. Of the 239 enlisted men, only 45 were left with ammo and weapons near depletion. Jackson chose to continue the fight by moving around and launching raids on the ZAFT troops, effectively pinning down the whole attack force. After twenty-two days of intense hit and run raids, reaching a number of five raids per day scattered all across the ridge and the surrounding area, the Eurasian Federation 17th Armored Corps with the East Republic 53rd and 79th Armored Corps of the 6th Earth Alliance Army mounted a counterattack that led to the 4th Atlantic Federation and 2nd East Republic Armies breaking through to the remaining Beatniks. Amazingly, of the 46 survivors of the original 262 officers and enlisted men, all 46 walked out under their own power to meet the transports that would take them to the rear. With them, marched 2,374 Prisoners of War (POWs), most still in shock by the tactics **"The Trashed Bashed Beatniks of Burma Ridge"** had used.

Though they won the battle and the campaign, Kaohsiung still fell to the ZAFT forces with a new drop operation and campaign on January 15th, 71 C.E. First Lieutenant Peter Jon Jackson was promoted to the rank of Captain for his heroics on July 31st, 70 C.E. and then assigned to fighting with the rest of his Beatniks and as they were all that was left of the 132nd Infantry Division's fighting strength to the European Front to stop ZAFT attacks towards Madrid with the 242nd Infantry Division of the Atlantic Federation. Here, word of his exploits in the Asian Front spread like wild fire. ZAFT troops began to call him the **"Burma Ridge Tiger"** after he led Beatnik Company of the 1004th Battalion, 5678th Regiment, 242nd Division in a series of rapid hit and run raids all the way back to the ZAFT Gibraltar Base. Though many called him the** "Burma Ridge** **Tiger,"** others began to call him a ghost and the title of **"Ghost of Burma Ridge"** became widely accepted. Then after April 15th, 71 C.E., he vanished. That is until he reappeared at JOSH-A, Alaska, Atlantic Federation as Lieutenant Colonel Peter Jon Jackson along with his promoted Beatniks.


	3. As A Dark Demon, It Uses Its Dark Power

Disclaimer: I don't own Ace Combat 5 or Gundam (any of them). I'm also going to use a few parts from Lord of the Rings. Names, lines, etc., but nothing much.

"_**As A Dark Demon, It Uses Its Dark Power"**_

Chapter 2

_Choices to Save or Take_

"_Once a man said,' that all wars are civil wars, because all men are brothers.' This is one HELL of a family feud!"_

_Quoted from Staff Sergeant Gena "Techa" Heartland_

_From "Life in Purgatory, From the Dairy of a Hero"_

_By Lu La Flaga, sister of the famous Ace, LTCM Mu La Flaga (KIA, Triple Ship Alliance)_

Firebase November, Porta Panama, formerly of the United States of South America, now Atlantic Federation

71 C.E., May 25th

0753hrs. Zulu

The sun was just cresting above the hills for the troops station at Firebase November. The firebase was nestled in a secluded location with an adjacent village that thrived thanks to the troops there. The firebase had been reinforced and now a company of new artillery guns had arrived along with a massive troop of men and women, who were called a mobile unit? No one in the base seemed to know what those soldiers did, but it required lots of supplies. It was also noted that they were black uniforms instead of the blue or white uniforms of the Earth Alliance. The morning shift was talking about them when the first explosions started.

"_ZAFT! ZAFT! IT'S ZAFT! ALL PERSONELL! RED ALERT! RED ALERT!"_

The troops ran from their beds or from the showers to their assigned posts. The civilians ran to the nearby shelters. The commander of the new mobile unit was seen running back to his unit's underground bunkers, were they worked and slept.

* * *

Inside the Firebase November bunkers of the 232nd California Youth Mobile Company 

"What was that sound?"

"Missiles hitting the main base and its immediate support bases and outposts."

"Oh!"

"Go back to bed."

"Yeah."

"This is no bombardment! It's a full scale attack! Suit up and move out!"

"YES SIR!" the troops chorus.

The troop of the 232nd jumped out of the beds and grabbed their flight suits.

"Remind me why we where fly-fly clothes?"

"Brass."

"Oh. Assholes."

"You said it!"

"Move it!"

"YES SIR!"

The troop was suited up and mounted in their mobile suits in less than 3 minutes.

"Hey 239 commander!"

"What is it? I'm busy!"

"This is the 232nd! You ready to rumble?"

"My last sniper just got into position, and it's Hawkeye Leader."

"That's a roger and mines Wardog Leader."

"Roger!"

"We're moving out!"

"Thanks for the heads up!"

"10-4! See at chow."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Alright pups lets...LAMBERT!"

"Sorry sir! It won't..."

"Shut UP! That's what you said the last thousand times! If I ever catch you making out before battle again! I'll promote you! Clear?"

"Crystal!"

"Move OUT!"

The 232nd moved out into its battle positions gaining awe from the troops and civvies they passed. In a few minutes they were in their prepared defenses and the ZAFT Orland Team was about to meet them.

"Huh? I got some kind of magnetic kick back from the hills commander."

"Tanks and gun emplacements, nothing more."

"No sir, not tanks and emplacements, but something else."

"What then?"

A stray ZAFT message.

"IT'S THE STRIKE!"

Commander Tzu Orland just about jumpsout ofhis seat when he hears that. Team Orland is a team from the elite forces of ZAFT, the FAITHS. He knows that the regular forces had been badly thrashed when encountering the Strike,_' but reports said the Strike was in ruins, therefore….'_

"ENEMY MOBILE SUITS IN THE HILLS!"

Too late the two companies of Earth Alliance mobile suits open fire.

"ALL FORCES RALLY ON ME AND COUNTERATTACK!"

"I'M HIT! ARGH!"

"ENEMY CABLES HAVE JUST APPEARED BEHIND US AND AMONG US!"

"IT'S HIM! THE GHOST OF BURMA RIDGE!"

"HE'S RIGHT! ONLY THAT GUY USES CABLES LIKE THIS!"

"I'M HIT….AHHHHHHH!"

The fighting becomes fierce, and Team Orland is wiped out. While back at the ZAFT fleet, the discovery of Orland's defeat is immediate and troops are sent to that area, not knowing that the **"Ghost of Burma Ridge"** is there.

* * *

2 hours into the fighting 

ZAFT fleet in orbit

"Dropping Gungnirs in 5, 4, 3, 2, ABORT!"

"Inform the ground forces that it will take another orbit."

"ENEMY SHIPS!"

"Prepare to engage."

"ENEMY MOBILE SUITS!"

"WHAT?"

"Confirm! Twelve enemy ships and accompanying mobile suits!"

"LAUNCH A COUNTERATTACK!"

"THE GOREBERCHELLY HAS BEEN SUNK!"

"WE'VE ALREADY LOST TWENTY MOBILE SUITS!"

"COUNTERATTACK NOW!"

* * *

Mid-afternoon: 1344hrs Zulu 

ZAFT submarine fleet

"The enemy space forces have been driven away, for now. Commander Dhrystone reports that at least two more orbits are needed and they should be able to drop a few Gungnirs in six hours sir, about 1944hrs. Zulu."

"Very good. Have the Duel continue to lead our forces."

"Yes sir."

* * *

With Wardog and Hawkeye Companies

"The lines are stable for now. Only thing stopping us is that damned Duel," reported Hawkeye Lead.

"This is Hawkeye 5. I have enemies approaching my….ARGH!"

"Hawkeye 5 is gone!"

"This is Wardog Lead! The Duel got Hawkeye 5. Watch yourselves, we don't have PS Armor."

"Roger!" was the chorus.

The fighting was very fierce. Both Wardog and Hawkeye had so far lost only a few units and even fewer pilots. ZAFT Forces weren't so lucky and neither were the rest of the Earth Alliance Forces. The shooting was indeed the most nerve racking going on. Anyone seeing the battlefield would have thrown up. The hatred on both sides was great, but not with the Youth Companies on the southern flank. Their attacks were cold and calculating. The exact opposite of the rest of the line, which was kill as many as you can, before YOU die.

"Sir!"

"No we are not going to sink to Blue Cosmos's level."

"Just checking."

The entire southern flank had adopted the mind set of "Were enemies, because of the times, and we don't care about anything else, including your genetic background." They remained the most capable units on the field and the ZAFT were just beginning to shift their strategies, so that the EAF southern flank would be tied down and not go north to support the line.

"That's seventeen for me Gimli!"

Explosions from Gimli's hole.

"'hat's 'hree for fir 'e, for ah 'otal o' 'wenty-'hree, Legolas!" announced Gimili happily.

"Hot shot!"

"Mama's boy!"

"Dwarve!"

"Elf boy!"

"Shorty!"

"Pointy ears!"

"SHUT UP THE TWO OF YOU!"

"Sorry captain!"

"Techa!"

"I see'em!"

* * *

Gunshots, a few explosions and three GINNS running for their lives later.

"Ghost!"

"Yes, Techa."

"I've got thirty-four kills today!"

"Excellent Gena! Lamb-Chops! You could learn from her."

"Not now sir! I'm fighting a FAITH!"

"I see you!"

"Hawkeye 3 here! Fall back Wardog 7!"

"I can't! Help!"

PFC. Linda Lambert is shoved back and she falls to the ground. Hawkeye 3 doesn't wait and takes the shot and punches a hole through the FAITH CQUE's chest and through the leg of Lambert's mobile suit.

"I'll live, but my mobile suit is a sitting duck."

"On mine way Wardog 7."

"Thanks Hawkeye 3."

"Not at all. I punched that hole in your leg, so I should carry you back."

"Still, you saved my life."

"You would have done the same."

Hawkeye 3 arrives at the crippled mobile suit only to have three FAITH GINNS jump him and begin trying to rip him apart. Another GINN appears and walks over to Wardog 7. Had the mobile suit had a mouth, it would have a cynical, evil smirk on its face as the mobile suit draws its sword.

"SOMEBODY HELP US!" Lambert screams over the radio.

"TARGET AQUIRED!"

BrrrZOOOOM! BOOM! The FAITH GINN explodes!

"TARGET DESTROYED!" came an unknown voice.

"This is Jolly Leader to Wardog 7! Your 75! Fire it!"

Doing as told, Lambert fires her 75mm Close In Weapons System, or CIWS. The three FAITHES are caught off guard and one is shot down. Crashing into the ground, the GINN explodes, knocking its companions off Hawkeye 3.

"GOT'CHA!"

Drawing his saber, Hawkeye 3, CAPT. Miroku Ling, stabs the first GINN just above the cockpit and then slices the second GINN clean in half. Both mobile suits fall and explode, while a FAITH DINN begins a strafing run only to be brought down by missiles from the **Jolly Roger VF-604****Naval Fighter Squadron**! A squadron with a proud history dating back to the days of the World War TwoUnited States Navy. Some call them the Skull Squadron, the Death Squadron, but they are the Jolly Rogers!

"This is Jolly Lead to mobies! What's your Sit-Rep?"

"This is Hawkeye Leader. Condition Green. What about the others?"

"Getting beat around. They'll attack'n and not defend'n."

"All because of Josh. Damn Bluies!"

"To Hell with those asses!"

"Here! Here!"

"I'm gonna shoot the Son of a Bitch that order that battle! Personally!"

"YEAH!"

"With them around and sayin' what they say, how do they expect a Pure and Blue World?"

"It's called an oxymoron. Meaning that they're being asses and pricks!"

"No comment."

"Bandit! Check Six!"

"Four DINNS!"

"Jollies, we got'em!"

The Jolly Rogers evade the four DINNS in their Skyclaws, another type of Skygrasper, but their not able to carry the support packs for the GAT-101X Strike, but they have increased firepower, ammo, armor, and speed, with agility and maneuverability.

The Strike Daggers take aim and all four DINNS quickly became falling shrapnel on their own forces.

"Thanks mobies!"

"No problem fly-flies!"

* * *

The fighting still becomes even more fierce as some ZAFT mobile suits were dropped from space to join the battle. The new troops immediately begin to turn the tide in favor of the ZAFT Terrestrial Forces. The fighting along the all lines begins so intense that the Alliance begins to lose their edge, but then again, ZAFT has to abandon their chances of a breakthrough to prevent one!

"GOD DAMMIT! MORE ZAFT!"

"Where the hell did they come from Wardog 1?"

"I saw'em come in. It was a drop-op."

"Frick'in great!"

"DAMN THEM TO HELL FOR THAT!"

"I got another one!"

"Techa! Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I'm gonna be famous sir! I just bagged my 50th kill! AHHHH!"

"TECHA!"

"I got her covered!"

"Enemy forces withdrawing!"

"Techa's breathing! MEDIC!"

"I'm here!"

"Thank Allah for you Doc!"

"Praise Buddha I was nearby tending to Hawkeye 14. He hit his face on his screen and Hawkeye 15; she wouldn't let me leave until I was sure that he would survive. He only had a small scratch. Young love. Now about Techa."

After exiting his mobile suit and tending to her wounds.

"She'll live and fight in the next battle. Lucky girl."

"Praise the Heavens she's gonna be fine!"

"Still, there will be a scar, but from what I can tell, she'll have to beat the guys back with a stick, it'll make her look that sexy!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"You and your jokes Doc!"

"What do you expect Rats?"

"Less chatter! ZAFTs droppin' somethin'!"  
"I'm detecting increased EM readings. THEY'RE EMP DEVICES!"

"Dammit! Sparks are sure?"

"FOR THE LOVE OF GOD! YES!"

"BACK TO BASE ON THE DOUBLE!"

"ALL FORCES IMBOUND EMP DEVICES! BACK TO NOVEMBER!"

* * *

The Gungnirs landed and were detonated. The Jolly Rogers, along with other air units fled to the safety of a zone south of Firebase November, while ground units fled to the safety of its bunkers and shelters. The pulse never went further south than Firebase March. The troops at March fled southward and joined the southern flank troops and held firm, fighting to rescue their comrades of north, but they never made it past Firebase Kevlar. Troops from the north, with civilians filtered south during the fighting and brought only sad reports. It had been a black day for the Earth Alliance, but more over, for all of humanity. The Earth Alliance would act like a caged and wounded animal now and additional fuel had been added to the fire. 


	4. The Story that I was Looking For

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or Ace Combat 5.

"_**The Story I was Looking For"**_

_**Chapter 3

* * *

**_

"_I was looking for a story to make me famous. I never thought about doing non-fiction news reporting."_

_Quote from Combat Reporter Roy Fredricks, MIA with the rest of the Free Atlantians

* * *

_

Combat Reporter Roy Fredricks' POV

Pearl Harbor, Hawaii, Atlantic Federation

A.F.S. _Kestrel_ of the _Powell _Carrier-Class

C.E. 71 June 1st

"I arrived at Pearl Harbor on May 27th, only to see the grim faces of the survivors of Porta Panama. The funny thing is they don't consider themselves survivors, nor do I anymore. I was assigned to the 232nd Mobile Company, which I learned from the Captain of the Carrier Group that was to carry them into that they were just youths, the vast majority being from California. I was further surprised to find that it was only one of three dozen units to exist and that the 232nd, the **Wardogs**, had fought at the Battle of JOSH-A, they just call it Josh. They don't talk about it, but they wished they had arrived sooner, but listened to orders to be patient before they jumped into the fray and saved many lives, that are now apart of the 232nd and its fellow Youth Mobile Companies, often called the Californian Guard or the West Coast Watch."

"I continued to walk among them, seeing that they were black uniforms with blue and red piping. They mimic the mobile suits black with blue and red trim. I also found they got along well with the normal ground pounders of every type, as well as the naval and air personnel. In fact I witness a fight between these hardened warriors and a bunch of fresh troops recently arrived from training, despite the better numbers of the trainees, the experience of the veterans proved otherwise. No one was sent to the brig of the hospital, but all lost leave, well the new soldiers didn't. Something about not wanting to be out right murders? I think it's their view about this war."

"I learned that discipline in these units is somewhat lax," as they have earned it," or so I been told. These people seem to enjoy their rest. I understand they haven't been reinforced. Some say, that the Battles of JOSH-A and Porta Panama were just to weaken the ZAFT Terrestrial Forces so that a big battle could be fought in space with no worries Earth-side, but the units that survived had been said to abandon their duties of guarding the Mass Driver that their job was to be killed. Colonel Jackson had punched so snort nose officer for saying that."

"As I wonder through them and around them, I find that they are a family in all, except by blood relation. That was proven when a review board, investigating Col. Pete Jackson, released a rumor saying that Col. Jackson had fathered children with a Coordinator woman. No one backed down from facing the board and the review board was found to have exceeded their duties and was removed from its duties. All investigations into Col. Jackson stopped immediately with pressure from D.C. The colonel has friends and family in high positions of the government and the military, as well as the Alliance. When the reports of the rumors and where they came from arrived there, the board found their careers in danger. The veterans had a party despite being trapped aboard ship."

"Throughout my stay with them, I found that they connected Blue Cosmos to the cause of the war, as the sole party responsible. They said that up until recently the radicals in ZAFT and the PLANTS had been kept in checked by public pressure to keep the peace, but not now. They said that rumors talk of the assassination of Sigel Clyne, the leader of the Coordinator moderates. That now with ZAFT Supreme Commander Patrick Zala now leading both the PLANTS and ZAFT, the Coordinators have fallen into a military dictatorship. They also stated that the Alliance is also heading down that road and suspects two years at best, before the Alliance is oppressing Naturals and that the oppress will raise up and begin to fight against the Alliance. The Californians want to rebuild the United Nations and seem to be moving in the direction of that of their own accord."

"I meet up with a guy everyone called "Pops" and a woman with two young kids named "Maw." Apparently, the review board had claimed that Maw was a Coordinator, yet blood samples proved that she was a Natural. How they do that is beyond me as the time and price would be through the roof! Col. Jackson had found the two and brought them to the safety of his old outfit. Pops had a 1st generation Coordinator son he was trying to convince to go to Orb to stay safe, but the son didn't live long to make the choice as an ultra-radical in his unit choose for him. The classic stab you in the back with other radicals helping. Jackson saved Pops, but lacked any matching blood or qualified medics to care for his son. Maw was apparently taken by ZAFT forces for pleasure duties for some officers, but once again there was a split in the ZAFT troops and Jackson had avenged the slain ZAFT moderates. Pops soon proved his capabilities in maintain mobile suits and even programming a number, Jackson found ways to use mobile suits not fully capable or not capable period to be manned by Naturals. His beliefs seemed to have grabbed all of the troops under his command and those just around him just as much as his ways of training troops and equipping them. They use completely different OSs from the other Alliance mobile suit troops. Their OSs are closer to ZAFT's OSs than Alliance, which proves the level of training and experience of these units."

"Though all and all, this has caused many enemies to form against him, but the troops seem to rally around him. I've never seen anything like this. I know now that I'm witnessing legends being forged tougher than steel, than any metal in the fires of war. Troops who ignore fictional news and rallies for factual news and rallies. These people know what's really going on. I never thought much about peace with Coordinators as I do now. I only wanted to become famous, but these people, their fame is from their die hard resolution to the citizens and not the government or the Alliance. I've learned that entire black ops team sent to create more hatred had been wiped out to the last man by **_Jackson's Heroes_**. They really don't care about the Alliance or the Atlantic Federation Government or their policies, but have chosen to express their beliefs through peaceful talks and demonstrations and not armed rebellion. They truly are heroes of the people."

End Roy's POV

* * *

June 8th

"I've just heard we're to mobilize that we are to be the lead elements in the attack on Orb," announced Col. Jackson.

"WHAT?" came one shout.

"That's a joke right?" asked another.

The assembled members of the 232nd were not glad to hear this. They all knew Orb's leadership was against the war. This had to be a joke.

"This is no joke soldiers," said a smirking officer, Major Kurt Lands. "This invasion is to teach Orb a lesson about siding with ZAFT and against the Alliance."

"You outta know from torching those villages in Aussieland!" shouted a faceless man.

"WHO INTERUPPTED?" shouted Maj. Lands, but all he got was stares.

Major Kurt Lands was known as a murder, a butcher, a killer, but most of all as a Bluie. An avid supporter and supposed non-member of Blue Cosmos. He had earned a negative reputation during the Battle of Carpentaria, when he ordered a number of villages and towns torched to the ground and the inhabitants to be slaughtered. Col. Jackson's brother and a loyal band of troops told the ZAFT Forces and requested their aid in removing the then Lt. Lands. The fighting was fierce and Lands was forced back, but Col. Jackson's elder brother, Captain Lan Jackson, was reported MIA and then KIA with his entire band of soldiers. Some say that Major Lands had them shot and that ZAFT has the bodies buried somewhere. Needless to say that he was promoted by the government by placing blame of the incident on Capt. Jackson, but he was then reprimanded sometime later and sent to an observation post in some remote area before being recalled on the recommendation of Defense Minister Muruta Azrael.

"Col. Jackson, I…" started Lands.

"I don't care what a lair has to say. Get the hell of my transport and out of my service," Col. Jackson said coldly with venom dripping from each word.

"COLONEL JACKSON!" Maj. Lands was shocked, but then continued," just like your brother, always the boy scout."

Then didn't get him any words from Jackson. What it got him as a new hole where his brain had been.

"You claimed to never have seen nor met my brother before that day. Now you've paid for your treason with your life," stated Jackson none to sad to have shot such an ass.

* * *

"Colonel Jackson, this is the bridge. The captain wished to speak to you," stated the young female voice.

"No older than 15 years old at best," said Techa.

"Colonel… I… Um… The… body?" Roy Fredricks stuttered.

"I'll get a medal," Jackson replied as he walked over to an intercom. "Jackson to bridge."

"We've heard an in-ship gun shot. Any idea where it came from?" was the captain's question.

"Major Lands is dead. He tried to escape custody," was the reply.

"SAY WHAT?" was heard from the bridge.

"I said I shot Major Lands for trying to escape custody after he revealed that he had torched those villages under orders from Blue Cosmos and that Director Azrael is a member of Blue Cosmos and was in on it," was the second reply.

"That I will put down, but I'll make it that Reporter Fredricks killed the traitor, understood?" came the captain.

"Yes sir, understood."

"That's good. Now about the real reason I wanted to talk to you, the _Kestrel_ is planning to defect and join the Orb Forces. It took them a little while, but a Blue Cosmos Sympathizer was giving the briefing on board, but they found out he is an active member and that the Orb has only refused to join the Alliance, and that they refused ZAFT aid. Sound like a plan?"

"The 232nd is ready to defend Orb."

"Yeah!"

"Let's do this!"

"Victory and Justice!"

"For Peace!"

"FOR TRUTH AND PEACE!" was the grand chorus.

* * *

Roy's POV

"I never thought I'd hear that. I can't argue. The Alliance has been going down hill politically. Militarily, it's grown too powerful. The more I thought about it, the more of heroes these people became. The more determined they became to restore peace, the more determined I came to want to tell their tale. I wanted to know how they lived before the war, why they were fighting, what were their thoughts, so many questions for so few people. Forget fame, I've learned that they try and avoid fame, but that gives them fame. I knew only one thing to say and I would say it to the day I died.

"FOR TRUTH AND PEACE!" I shouted gaining their eternal friendship.

"From that day forth. I was a member of their family. They taught me how to pilot a mobile suit with in a few days and built one from their spare parts and made a camera for me to record the upcoming battles. We were still in port, but as soon as the new spare parts arrived with the rest of the needed supplies for the upcoming battle and additional supplies stolen to keep them going, the group set sail with the rest of the 4th Pacific Fleet towards Orb. I would be among the first to land and record the hellish nightmare and have it broadcast live for all to see."

"I sat with them all the time, learning their stories. I learned that the one everyone called Chops, was a young woman who had a very hard time keeping herself in check with so many men around, but that a captain named Miroku Ling, from the 239 had captured her heart and now the two were an item. I meet another woman named Sango Oda from the Republic of East Asia. At first I was surprised she was among the Atlantic Federation troops, but I found out she had runaway from home at a young age and found her way into the 334th Oregon Youth Mobile Company, but that they had been nearly wiped out and had been folded into the 234th California Youth Mobile Company. She told me her brother had always been treated better, because he was a male and she was a female. Her parents had come from high society where the males were more valuable than the females. After she learned of the Atlantic Federation accepting youths of both sexes, she ran away and enlisted with fake documents, her originals that she and a few friends altered to get in. She had lost a few of them as they had been assigned to an outpost just a bit north of Firebase November at Porta Panama."

"As I talked to them I found that nearly every walk of life could be found in among these people and not just that, but every ethnic, religious, and political group, but the list still went on with so many different ways. Some twelve year olds had snuck into the ranks, but Jackson watched them with care, as did the others. Everybody was indeed family. The units also hauled along some family and even people they never met before, but care for none the less, even orphans. These were real Alliance soldiers that I knew must go down in the history books. And I swore to do so as a reporter, as a person, as a member of the family."


	5. When Men turn on Men

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or Ace Combat 5.**_

"_**When Men Turn on Men"**_

_**Chapter 4

* * *

**_

"_Alliance mobile suits and ships are firing on their own! Wait! I'm getting a weak transmission… It appears that elements of the Atlantic Federation 4th Fleet have deserted! They're… Defecting! All forces, elements of the OMNI Forces are defecting! Updating IFF signatures now!_

_Excerpt from Orb military communication June 15th, 71 CE

* * *

_

_**10 nautical miles from Onogoro Island, main island of the Orb Nation**_

**_June 15th, 71 CE_**

The 4th Atlantic Federation Pacific (Sounds funny don't it) Fleet formed up to begin its attack against the national forces of the Orb Union. The Orb Union is made up of islands from both the Marshall and Polynesian Island Groups and a few dozen other islands. As such there was already some fighting here and there, but the main islands sat safely behind the bulk of the military forces of Orb. Yet, the 4th Fleet still was far larger than the entire Orb National Defense Force.

As the Orb Maritime Defense Force prepared to engage the vanguard of the 4th Fleet, they saw ships just sit outside of gun range, but inside of missile range, making their weapons ineffective and useless. Some ships advance and then the shooting began.

* * *

_**AFS Kestrel Battlegroup**_

"Ally Forces in position. Huh? Sir, the_ Liberty Tree _is attempting to talk the flagship out of fighting on this front!" reported the _Kestrel's_ XO.

The _Kestrel's_ captain, Captain Anderson, began to stroke his mustache at the blatant move of Captain Ronalds.

"Let's pray that he suc---"

"THE _LIBERTY TREE'S_ SINKING!"

Attempting to reason with the Fleet Commander and Defense Minister Azrael resulted in the _AFS Liberty Tree_ being fired upon by ships willing to fight Orb, but she wasn't the only victim.

"Damn bastards fired on her and some other ships that had sided with them. They've all been sunk or have begun a run towards the Orb Line for protection, but so few," reported a sad radar tech.

"Move the defection time table ahead! Inform our allies!" Captain Anderson shouted.

"Aye, Aye, sir!" was the immediate response.

* * *

**_AFS Conquest, Flagship of the Alliance 4th Fleet_**

"A number of ally ships are moving ahead of fleet attack plans. Must be wanting to invade now," a bored radar tech reported.

Muruta Azrael watched the said forces moving forward not knowing what they were doing, but not caring.

"Whatever," he said plainly.

"The _Victory _has been sunk!"

"What else is new? We **ARE **fighting a battle," he said.

"The _Maryland_, _Scotland_, and _Saipan_ have been sunk as well! Our own forces sank them and the _Victory_! What's going on!" the young tech shouted, panicked.

"What!" shouted the fleet commanders and Azrael.

"_Quebec, Leonard Hayes, Queen's Protector, Prince of Whales, Mexico City, Aztec, Cuba, _and _Janice Lane _have just been sunk and the 99th Marine Mobile Company just vanished!"

"_This is the **AFS Kestrel**! We cannot, in good conscious, agree to this unprovoked invasion of the neutral nation Orb, based solely on the fact that said nation has refused to join the Alliance in a genocidal war against the PLANTS. We hereby defect with friendly forces that feel the same. I ask all commanders of the OMNI Forces to address the reasons for this war and the Junius 7 Nuclear Attack. If you look, you'll find that the Alliance is the aggressor and not ZAFT. Please consider this in your decisions and I pray you choose wisely."_

Azrael was fuming! He couldn't believe that his forces would readily abandon, no betray the cause.

"SINK THEM!" he roared.

"_This is the **Potomac**, we will join you Captain Anderson. All gunners, your target is the **AFS** **Highlands**! READY! AIM! FIRE!"_

Azrael watched as one of the ships to be completely full of Blue Cosmos "Patriots" was fired upon and quickly sunk.

"What are we going to do? Over 30 percentof the fleet has defected and another 20 percentsunk!" screamed a terrified radar tech.

"FIGHT THEM!" Azrael screamed at her.

"Friendly paratroopers will be landing soon, we have nothing to fear. Then there's the reserves that have yet to be deployed," a fleet commander answered calmly.

"_Somebody! HELP! Ally fighters are attacking us!"_

"_This is Transport Squadron 789, half of our escorts are attacking us and a large number of the Fleet Reserves are shooting at us! What? Half of the transports are changing course to LAND on Orb soil!"_

"_Enemy fighter!"_

"_We're hit!"_

"_Bail Out!"

* * *

_

_**AFS Archangel (flagship of the Archangel-Class)**_

"Captain, enemy forces have begun to fire on their own," reported Miriallia Haw.

"What," Captain Murrue Ramius responded confused.

The crew of the Archangel was confused to this sudden turn of events. The damage that the in fighting was doing was making it easier for the Orb National Defense Force to win the battle.

"A dozen enemy mobile suits are joining the three GAT-X's attacking Kira!" reported Sai Argoyle.

* * *

_**With Kira Yamato (former Ensign of the Atlantic Federation)**_

"A dozen more, damn," Kira said to himself.

"DIE!" Kira heard yelled at him.

Kira deftly evaded all three of the attacks made against, but just barely. Then he saw several more suits join the approaching group of Strike Daggers. Kira knew he was screwed big time, but he would fight to the end. He had to; Orb's entire left flank relied on him. Then something unexpected happened.

"Is that you Ensign Yamato?"

"Huh?" Kira responded.

"Are you Ensign Kira Yamato? We heard you died at the Battle of Storm Island."

"Yes I'm Kira Yamato and that had been my rank," Kira responded.

"Then leave them to us sir!"

Kira saw the gathered Strike Daggers begin to engage Calamity, Raider, and Forbidden. Needless to say that the three pilots were shocked at being engaged by their own forces, or rather by the _Kestrel's _allies.

* * *

_**With Dearka Elsmen (pilot of the Buster)**_

"Dammit! Die already!" Dearka yelled.

He was the central key to holding the harbor facilities. He was holding the line with a few M1 Astrays, but he knew they were going to be overrunned soon, but then all of a sudden, Strike Daggers that had either been hiding or playing dead came into the battle by firing on their own allies.

"_This is the Ghost of Burma Ridge! All forces attack the traitors and defend Orb's harbor facilities!"_

To say that Dearka was speechless would be an understatement. The once almost victorious Atlantic Federation 4th Fleet was now in trouble. Their paratroopers did start to arrive, but most of the Azrael Faction troops had been lost en-route to the DZs. The _Kestrel_ Faction Forces arrived intact and then the Justice appeared and then a total rout of the 4th Fleet remains occurred.

* * *

During the battle the 7th Fleet arrived, with two _Archangel_-Class vessels, but the whole of the 7th Fleet, except for Blue Cosmos controlled vessels, joined the _Kestrel _Faction. The Blue Cosmos ships were quickly sunk by the superior firepower of the rest of the fleet, or were boarded and seized in fierce boarding actions. The _AFS Heaven's Wrath _and _AFS Hell's Fury_ linked up with the _AFS Archangel _and charged the central line of resistance and broke the back of Azrael's remaining forces.

* * *

Throughout the battle, a single Strike Dagger was seen carrying a camera rifle instead of a beam rifle or a machine gun. All around the world and in space, the battle could be seen. Patrick Zala ordered a media blackout, but it was far too late and the Clyne Faction was capitalizing on the fact that there were OMNI Forces choosing right over might. Then the camera caught sight of the Justice and the reporter, Roy Fredricks, pronounced, "Even ZAFT Troops are choosing right over might! Choosing to lend their aid to all those who wish peace." The camera then zoomed in on lesser Strike Daggers running circles around the Deadly Trio while the Freedom held off several _Des Moines_-Class battleships and three dozen Strike Daggers of the Azrael Faction.

"Here we see Ensign Kira Yamato of the Atlantic Federation 8th Space Fleet defend Orb's Left Flank from attack while lesser Strike Daggers attack the latest GAT-X models and we see them winning! No surprise as these men and women are from the 7th Marine Division! Simper Fi! The mobile suit that Ensign Yamato is using is, at this time, unknown to me, but from what I can see, is a more advance copy of the GAT-X101 Strike, so I'm guessing it used to belong to ZAFT. We also see the _AFS_ _Archangel_ now being joined by two _Powell_-Class Aircraft Carriers and fighting off a superior force of enemy ships and mobile suits, but helping holding the line are the pilots and planes of VF-604, the Jolly Rogers!"

The camera then begins to zoom about; focusing on this and that as it shows the true horror of war. As Fredricks turns, he comes face to face with a Blue Cosmos Strike Dagger.

"You just lost your life traitor," the pilot states simply.

"Over my dead body!" comes a female voice.

The Blue Cosmos pilot turns just in time to parry one saber strike, but the next one runs him through.

"Why sister? Why Gena…? Why… side… with… the… enemy…?" the pilot asks.

"Simple John, I choose our people over Blue Cosmos. I choose Ghost over even my own family. He will lead the Atlantic Federation into tomorrow, not Blue Cosmos. He will lead us with right and hope for a better tomorrow, not an endless cycle of war and hatred. Goodbye my brother, I'll see you on the other side some day," Techa said, all caught on Roy's camera and microphones.

All who saw and heard the touching display heard one more thing said, "Let's not forget our oaths. No one said that fulfilling them would be easy on the heart, soul, and mind. Yet, it is not my place to lead humanity, that right is reserved for others and rightly so, but I shall follow, for they walk the path of enlightenment and that of the light. Soonour night patrols shall end and we shall exit the path of darkness and become once more bathed in the light of peace and hope. Will you be by my side Gena? As will all of you? I follow our true leaders, but will you follow me?"

"Yes sir!" came Gena's solid reply.

"Count me in too, sir," Roy said.

The radio crackled to life with others saying they'd be there if not in body, then in spirit. People watching the broadcast rally in support of the soldiers, but still many others denounce the broadcast. Riots all over the world break out, as well as in the PLANTs.

As the battle winds down and people see the carnage and the retreat of the remaining 4th Fleet, many see that the war has reached a climax. From here on out, the war with finally start to wind down, but the fighting would still cost millions of lives before finally ending.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam SEED or Ace Combat 5.**_

"_**They United By Trust"**_

_**Chapter 5**_

"_I don't know why, but love was heavy in the air that night. Many would die and many would not be seen again. Yet, is going after the woman you loved, or if you're the woman, the man that you love, on the night of a big battle and stragtic withdraw, is that what brigs about love between the sexes in uniform? I know I found the girl of my dreams, and she was a Coordinator, but I didn't give a rat's ass, she was my angel."_

_From the personal journal of:_

_Lance Corporal Lane Heartman, 73rd Battlion, 23rd Regiment, 7th Division, AFMC_

_**Onogoro Island Military Command Center**_

"I would like to thank you Col. Jackson. Your forces aided us in defending our homeland, but I fear that even more forces will be poured into taking our Mass Driver," Lord Uzumi Nara Atha stated sadly.

"Most likely the 3rd Fleet from Pearl Harbor and the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Marine Divisions from Camp Pendleton, CA. I believe they can be made to see the truth, but these particular units already know, but are following orders like the good soldiers they are, which they are," Colonel Peter Jackson said soberly.

"Hmm… That is a most distressing thing. To fight those you respect as equals and friends, as fellow countrymen, in a battle for our nation of Orb. I will not place you in such a position," Lord Uzumi stated.

At that time a 232nd CYMC messenger barged into the room. Her brown hair soaked with sweat and her breathing heavily labored. She stood to her full height of 5' 5.68", straightened out her black uniform with blue and red piping, and saluted smartly.

"Message from the 7th Fleet and 1st, 2nd, and 3rd Marine Divisions!" she stated excitedly.

"Read," Col. Jackson simply put.

"_To the **Captain of the** **Kestrel** and **the Ghost of Burma Ridge**,_

_Simper Fi! We're on our way to reinforce your position! This operation has been ordered by the highest levels of our Atlantic Federation's most loyal officers and leaders. A secret group known as Logos has been manipulating our nation, our allies, and the war itself, but they are playing with hell fire and have just gotten themselves burned._

_Your orders are to maintain a defense of Orb and then launch with them into space, those unable to, are to form guerrilla units and launch attacks designed to destroy Logos as well as expose them. Information will be delivered when we meet up, but you are now being informed that we're be unable to officially join with you. We'll be simply supporting you as the 4th Fleet has been reorganized and combined with the remains of the 14th Fleet and 15th Fleets. They're expected to hit you with-in 24 hours; we'll be arriving to take over occupation of Orb in 72 hours. Good Luck and Good Hunting!_

_Yours truly,_

_Marine General Martha C. Smith_

_Speaking for Marine Corps. Commandant Alfred H. Mitchell_

_P.S. - Oo-Rah!"_

"That's the message sirs," stated the young massager.

"Thank you CPL. Mays, you are dismissed. Return to the command room and bring us anything new and important, at once," Col. Jackson said.

"YES SIR!" Sgt. Rosette Mays replied her emerald eyes for of courage and daring, the flush look of her tan skin disappearing with renew vigor. She saluted, spun on her heel, and walked sharply back to the command room.

_**Elsewhere, with the Archangel**_

"Fate had us meet as enemies, but destiny shall make us brothers and sisters," stated Major Miroku Ling, speaking to Orb's Threesome Fearsome and Athrun Zala and Dearka Elsman.

"What does that mean?" Dearka asked.

"We're be carrying different battle standards, but the same banner," Maj. Ling answered.

"WHAT?" asked the Threesome Fearsome as one.

"He means that though we're from different lands and different genetic backgrounds, we're essentially going to be fighting the same enemy for the same reason. For the peace of our people and for the peace in our time," answered a young woman with platinum hair and fiery red eyes.

Athrun and Dearka both had to rub their eyes, thinking they ran into a Joule. This young woman stood 5' 4.4" tall and had a figure both boys wanted to touch and sleep with, but they had a nagging problem, a blonde with fiery amber eyes and a punch to back it up for Athrun and a brunette with soft gentle blue eyes and a strong-willed personality for Dearka.

"This is my fiancée, Master Sergeant Linda Lambert from the 232nd California Youth Mobile Company. I, myself, am from the 239th CYMC and my name is Major Miroku Ling," Maj. Ling said.

"SAY WHAT?" the five cried out.

"So what! We're happy, that's all that matters, plus the wedding's tonight at 2900 hrs sharp. You're welcomed to attend," he said rather annoyed.

"Your ages?" asked Athrun.

"Linda's 16 years old and I'm 19 years old," Miroku said rather annoyed once more.

"That's rather…"

"Your one to talk Athrun! You and Lord Uzumi's daughter were loud last night and that yes I will, yes I will, woke up the other half of the bunker, plus the several others around," Dearka said.

"WHAT?" Athrun said blushing a crimson so red, there had been no previous time it appeared, but Athrun had a come back.

"What about that female friend of Kira's? Hmm… You two I'm told woke up all three _Archangel_-Class ships, plus a dozen others," Athrun stated.

"It was actually only the three_ Archangels_ and a couple hundred addition people, not the couple thousand plus you and Blondie woke up," Dearka answered back without a blush.

Athrun blushed even a deeper shade of red that no one had ever seen before, but before he could counter, the word came to prepare to abandon Onogoro Island.

Yes, I know short, but I'm having serious crunch time, but I'll make a longer one soon, don't worry. This is just an appetizer of what's to come.


End file.
